Many wired and wireless networks transport large quantities of relatively small packets. For example, although small packets may, in aggregate, only represent a small percentage (e.g., a single-digit percentage) of the overall size of a network, approximately thirty percent of the number of packets transported in the network may be small packets. Moreover, networks may be inefficient with the transportation of small packets. For example, networks may use large overheads that waste significant portions of available air capacity. Although some networks may attempt to increase efficiency for small packets by aggregating a group of small packets together, thus transporting the aggregated small packets through the networks as if the aggregated small packets were one large packet, such aggregation may provide undesirable delays for some types of packets.